Leave Tomorrow for Tomorrow
by RobertDogwood
Summary: Within every life comes truth, when fear is cast aside. Quistis and Seifer spend one night of passion amid the trials and tribulations of Crimson Lies


Leave Tomorrow for Tomorrow

A Final Fantasy VIII Fanfic

Ifalna and Robertdogwood@aol.com

Final Fantasy VIII characters and locations from said game are owned by SquareSoft.

Original Plot Copyright Ifalna and Robertdogwood with permission by Ashbear 2002

Rated R

_Forward:  I would first and foremost like to thank both Robert and Ifalna for their story.  Their insights on these two characters, is far beyond words.  This scene is something set between chapters 26 and 27 of Crimson Lies.  Although events were implied in the story, it was never said.  **This can be read as a stand alone, one doesn't need the history of the story in order to appreciate the beauty in this.  Lines from Crimson are inter-sliced and expanded upon, only adding to the mood of the scene.  Also, I would like to thank all those Quistis and Seifer fans who asked for more detail, we owe all the thanks to you.  ~Ashbear**_

Seifer and Quistis were seated on a gray, regulation blanket in her old student dorm, which she was fortunate enough to receive for the night.  It was past two a.m. and they were partaking of an extremely late supper while conversing about Seifer's physical 'from hell' that he had received from Doctor Kadowaki.

"Hey, it's not funny," he defended his honor.  "It was a physical after all…nothing funny about that."

"I'm not laughing at you…really."

"You're laughing _with me… Yeah, I get it." _

Seifer looked down at his container of cottage cheese, wondering what on earth possessed him to pick it out in the first place. Hell, he hated the stuff… but it was between that or strained spinach… He went with the lesser of two evils. 

The cafeteria selection was at a bare minimum that time of night, except for the desserts.  There seemed to be a veritable plethora of those left.  Between him and Quistis, they had cleaned out the entire dessert section, apparently feeling the need for some sort of treat. Slowly he poked his fork around the cottage cheese, pushing it from one side to another.

Looking up, Seifer noticed Quistis trying to contain her laughter. Her face was turning a light shade of crimson, as she was maintaining her proper demeanor. He put some on his fork with every intention of eating it; but when she broke out into a full-blown laughter, he couldn't help his next action. Without warning, he took the fork and tossed the cottage cheese in her direction. Perfectly it landed on her cheek, as curds rolled down her neck. 

He sat in shock at his actions for a moment, as the woman stared at him dumbfounded. 

"That wasn't funny," she spoke calmly. Grabbing the cottage cheese from his hand, she took the bucket and poured the contents over his head. White chunks slowly slid down his face and hair. "Now, _that is funny," she replied innocently. _

Without saying a word, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the food out of his eyes. Then in the next motion, he grabbed the small container of chocolate pudding next to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Quistis stood up quickly anticipating her former student's next action. 

"Do what dear instructor?" He pulled the tab back and smirked at the blonde woman, taking an intimidating step toward her. "I wouldn't do anything to you that you wouldn't do to me." 

"Seifer, I'm warning you… I _do not look good with chocolate pudding in my hair." _

"I'll be the judge of that," he mischievously said. Seifer took the final step, and then abruptly poured the contents over Quistis' head. She said nothing as pudding clumps fell to the ground. He looked at her with the largest grin she had ever seen. "You are wrong… you look _great with pudding in your hair."_

She glanced down at her feet to ascertain what was left in terms of food fodder.  Spotting her strained spinach, which fittingly enough reminded her of green slime; Quistis reached down and grabbed it.

"Oh no, don't you dare," Seifer warned.

As Quistis stepped up in anticipation of flinging it on her dinner mate, Seifer attempted to block her throw and catch her right arm in his hand before she could complete her intention.  He was only partially successful and some of the strained spinach escaped the centrifugal force created by the blonde woman's attempt.  The spinach flew everywhere, some of it finding its way inside the blond man's shirt.

He shivered slightly from the cold and slimy touch of the spinach.  "Oh, you're really going to get it now," Seifer vowed.

Quickly grabbing a full container of strawberries in some sort of sugary juice, Seifer let the contents fly before his former instructor could formulate any defense to counteract it.  He was able to display a true aim and the strawberries hit the blonde woman's long hair before it oozed down her face.

Seifer guffawed at the stunned look on Quistis' face.  "Here," he said.  "Whipped cream always goes well with strawberries."  As he proceeded to flip tablespoons of whipped cream on her that he acquired from a bowl.

He stepped back, well satisfied with his work and assuming he had won this food fight.  Unfortunately for him, he had overlooked one small jar of honey that lay at Quistis' feet.  But she hadn't.

Picking the jar up quickly and stepping forward, Quistis dumped out the entire contents of the honey jar on to Seifer's head.  As it ran down his face and the side of his head, she looked solemnly at him with some trepidation, as his face appeared to grow more and more flushed. 

Suddenly both could no longer contain themselves, as they began laughing hysterically. Neither had ever remembered a time in their lives when they felt so free, so full of energy. For a moment, they were themselves again, two kids that had never had the chance at childhood. Two people forced to grow up, and then forced into a life that neither wanted. 

When the laughter subsided, Seifer wiped some of the assorted food off Quistis' pale face. As his skin touched hers, both felt a surge of electricity run through them. Suddenly, the mood had gone from one of playfulness to one of a very _serious nature. He moved his arm around her back, gently pulling her towards him. She did not fight; she moved willingly. At first, their lips touched delicately, but soon it grew into a deeper passion. _

He found himself exploring her body more with his hands; in return, she was doing the same. Somehow, they were experiencing life and love for the first time. Although neither was new to this, each could not compare the emotions and sensations to anything else… _or anyone else. It was as if two people who were always meant to be together fought overwhelming odds to reach this point. One moment in their lives where they were free to be themselves… not to be who others wanted._

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, never rushing the moment. She allowed him to do this, while their lips never separated for more than a second. When her top finally fell to the floor, he pulled away. Suddenly she felt embarrassed at the way she looked. The assortment of food had made its way down her neck and she became self-conscious of her body. He wasn't sure what made him stop; there was just an overwhelming desire to look at her… to see her for who she truly was. 

Whether it was her half-naked form or the emotion in his heart… he wanted her. Not just physically, but in a way he had never wanted another living soul. He wanted all of her… her body, her love, her heart. There was something special about Quistis Trepe; something that he had not seen.  Something he had been blinded to, by his ego, from noticing. Now for the first time he saw… and knew he loved her.

Quistis was the first to break the spellbinding moment by stepping back slightly, while explaining, "I feel too uncomfortable with this stickiness all over me.  I need to shower."

Seifer made a move as to leave the room.  The blonde woman contradicted, "No, you stay here.  Where would you go anyway, at this time of night?  I won't be long."

The ex-knight watched breathlessly, as Quistis stepped to the back of the room with her back turned to him, removing the rest of her soiled apparel.  She then made her way to the bathroom leaving the door slightly cracked.  Seifer stood there unable to decipher the beautiful woman's intent.  He listened as he heard the shower turned on and then the shower curtain pulled back and closed.  It had become so quiet in the room that Seifer could hear, rather than just feel, the pounding of his own heart.

Suddenly Quistis called out, "Could you bring me a towel please?"

A few minutes later Seifer pulled the shower curtain aside, stepping into the cascading warm water behind the blonde woman.  "About time," she smiled.  "What took you so damn long?"

"I wasn't sure," he spoke falteringly.

"The great Seifer Almasy wasn't sure of himself?"  Quistis laughed.

"Oh shut up, Trepe," Seifer spoke in a lighthearted tone, which belied his words.

Taking the beautiful woman in his arms, he turned her until she faced him.  He had seen others, but nothing as exquisite as her.  Tenderly, he moved closer, placing one hand on her shoulder.  The sensation sent chills down her spine; she had never remembered someone feeling this way upon her flesh.  

His mind was no longer in control, as his heart took over.  Slowly he moved the tips of his fingers over her collarbone, feeling what truly lay beneath her soul.  She only seemed to stand taking in every touch.  He moved his hand behind her neck, knowing that ever second he was becoming further lost in her spell.  Apprehension disappeared in a moment, when at last his inhibitions seemed lost.  Almost roughly, he pulled her close.  Holding her to him tightly, bare skin pressed against bare skin.  Seifer began to passionately kiss her once again.  Quistis reciprocated with full intent.

Beads of water trickled down, each carving its own path along their bodies.  His hands only followed the trail that nature chose.  All her faults, all her imperfections vanished… only perfection remained.  

This would seem to be the moment two young lovers waited, for their entire lives.  Even more, this had been destined to be fulfilled since time eternal.  Miraculously time had stood still.  There was no tomorrow, where terrible trials and responsibilities of behaviors, of actions, would finally have to be faced.  There was no yesterday with all of its insults and pain. 

There was only _now. _

Exploring each other's body with their hands simultaneously, Quistis experienced passion she had never known existed, that was like nothing that had gone on before.  Seifer, at long last, felt completely comfortable within his own body.  Being held by another, whom he felt unconditional trust towards.  It was a brave new world for the blond warrior.

Their passion rose to a boiling point, where it finally overflowed.  "Oh my dear God," Quistis whispered, as their love was satisfied.

Later as they lay damply curled together on top of the single bed, Quistis was comfortably deep in Seifer's clasp.  "Tomorrow," he began to say.

"Shhh," she softly cautioned.  "Leave tomorrow for tomorrow.  We only have tonight."


End file.
